Kunkes
'Kunkes '''is a mysterious being that lives in a planet called Moobius. He resembles a red dog with spikes on his fists, but he says he's an echidna. No one believes him, so he always says "SHUT UP!" He also is made of red weed. How He Became a Meme His master, BrandonDees55, created this foul creature while drinking licker mixed with Red Bull with some Bell Pepper. The creature only had one purpose... to be BrandonDees' most badass Video Game Character. He named this creature Kunkes, 'The Metel Fist.' Personality As a child, Kunkes was considered annoying by his peers. He was bratty and constantly whined because he didn't get a condom for his birthday (it traumatized him 58ever). He was extremely impatient, immature and overall a pain in the ass to endure. As a teenager, Kunkes was part of the goths at his stereotypical school. He used ink to "paint" his fur black. He was silent, but VERY sciry. He was unique however, as the spikes on his knuckles were used to cut himself in emo emotion rather than "pussy knives" as he calls them. For some reason, he was good at science, which is why he was eventually rejected by his goth clan and joined the nerd clan (there is not an s in nerd because he was the only one) Currently, Kunkes is stubborn. He slowly became impatient "agein", always yelling "SHUT UP" whenever something happens and he doesn't like it (which is all the time). He is also very clumsy and cowardly, he now has a fear of every kind of music except country and he is now scared of pasta due to a very strange experience with the Giant "Spagetti" Monster. History Kunkes was born in Dumbassia, the nation to the north of Dicaxia (the nation with the densest Randallist population in the Gaming Family World), in circa 5000 B.C. Since he is an ECHidna, he is immortal, which is why he is still alive today. However, in 4000 B.C., a rogue Dumbassian viciously attacked and killed hundreds of Dicaxians. This incited a great war which lasted many years and caused the deaths of millions and millions of people. Sliver went into hiding after he started the war, and Kunkes became determined to find him and bring him to justice. However, after many years of searching, it was revealed that Sliver was being possessed by Pennis from the dimensional void, and so the brothers reunited and joined the Randallists to help in the fight against Pennis. And they still hate him. He also speaks with a Dumbassian accent. SHUT UP. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Kunkes is a Default character in the game, and according to Our Lord and Saviour, Nerdy Randall is the third most badass character in the game. He is very powerful with his Metel Fists. Role in Story Kunkes resided on Shit Mountain, but he moved to Shrek's swamp because he has a phobia of opera. However, he soon got kicked out once he refused to accept the fact that Shrek is love, Shrek is life, don't worry, it'll all be ogre soon, in a shrekcellent way. Upon leaving the swamp, some Randallists were throwing bombs at a professional Brawl player and red paint flew all over the place, turning Kunkes into a red monster. Shrek believed Kunkes was a zombeh, so he didn't bother running after him. When he left the swamp, the Last of Us Black Guy shot Kunkes on the ping-pong balls, teleporting him into a world called Mobius, where he met other badasses like a hedgehog that has to go fast as well as his mortal enemy, Sliver. Moveset Moveset by Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Kunkes throws a right jab, then a right hook with his arm angled slightly upwards, and then wraps his arms around his chest and quickly spreads them outwards forcefully, effectively hitting with two backhands. The final hit has decent power. 3%, 2%, 6%. 11% total. Side Tilt - Kunkes performs an outwards spin kick. 11%. Up Tilt - Kunkes karate chops in a quick arc above his head, hitting all around himself. Very fast. 8%. Down Tilt - Kunkes does a quick backhand low to the ground, hitting with the spikes on his fist. 9%. Dash Attack - Kunkes tucks in and performs a somersault across the ground, then stands back up. Has a long-lasting hitbox that semi-spikes, but gets weaker as it goes along. 12% clean, 7% late, 4% latest. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Kunkes winds up, then performs two simultaneous inwards backhands, slamming the spikes on his fists together in front of him. Has long range, but some startup. Kunkes has heavy armor during the attack. 18%. Up Smash - Kunkes hops up a short distance, spinning around and producing low-knockback hits with both his legs in a butterfly kick, which set up for a strong uppercut as he finishes the spin. 2%, 4%, 12%. 18% total. Down Smash - Kunkes lies on the ground and spins around with his right leg extended, and then a second time with his left, kicking with both legs on both sides. 4%, 6%, 4%, 8%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Kunkes performs a quick sex kick. It can be cancelled into any attack other than itself. 12% clean, 6% late. Forward Aerial - Kunkes flips backwards slightly, gets in a position as if he is crouching on a midair wall, and then kicks in front of him strongly. Noticeable ending lag, but good power. A semi-spike. 14%. Back Aerial - Kunkes spins around and kicks strongly behind himself with the heel of his foot. Has some startup lag, but can KO. 13%. Up Aerial - Kunkes performs a quick backhanded swat to the area above him. 10%. Down Aerial - Kunkes flips himself upside-down and holds his fists out above his head, then drills downwards with them, spinning his whole body. Noticeable starting lag. Hits 9 times in very fast succession. Each hit deals 2%. 18% total. Grab Attacks Grab - Kunkes reaches forwards. A short-ranged grab. Pummel - Kunkes headbutts the grabbed enemy. A moderately slow pummel. 2%. Forward Throw - Kunkes lets go of the enemy, then jumps up a short distance and axe kicks them. 10%. Back Throw - Kunkes throws the enemy behind him. 7%. Up Throw - Kunkes grabs the enemy by the neck and falls back with them, performing suplex. 8%. Down Throw - Kunkes throws the enemy down, and then jumps up and dives into their midsection head-first. 9%. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Kunkes punches on both sides as he gets up. 6%. Climb Ledge Attack - Kunkes pulls himself up onto the ledge, hitting the ground in a body slam attack and then getting back up. 11%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - ''Boulder Smash - Kunkes pulls out a rock about twice the size of his head, and then punches it powerfully, causing 6 smaller pieces of it to break and fly forward. It covers a wide area in front of him, but has a short range. The six pieces all deal 5% damage, so if all hits connect then it will deal 30%. It does high knockback, so it’s hard to land all the hits. It also has noticeable startup. Side Special - Metel Fist - Kunkes winds up his fist, which becomes metallic, and then punches forwards, charging a great distance. It has a long startup time, but its range may catch some players offgaurd. The charge ends with a strong jab. If hit by the main section of the charge, it deals 13%. If hit by the jab at the end, it deals 17% with powerful knockback. Up Special - Rocket Punch - Kunkes winds up and then launches himself a moderately short distance up while punching. The punch has decent KO power, and the direction can be changed using the directional buttons, allowing Kunkes to go flying in 8 different directions. 17%. Down Special - Holepuncher - Kunkes points his right fist outwards and then fires the spikes off his knuckles. The spikes start out slow, but quickly accelerate and can move very fast. Their range, however, is rather lacking. If used in midair, Kunkes will shoot the spikes at a diagonal angle downwards. The spikes regenerate immediately afterwards. They have decent KO power, hitting in the same direction that they move. 11% early, 20% late. Final Smash - Maximum Heat Kunkes Attack - Kunkes screams “SHUT UP!” with immense force (it’s very loud), and then everyone is traumatized and held in place. Kunkes then Rocket Punches all his opponents with Metel Fist activated, dealing 184% damage. Opponents are then sent into a vortex of light and Kunkes glides after them, striking them with a multitude of punches, kicks, and spike slashes, striking 46 times, 7% for each hit. After that he performs a powerful axe kick to send enemies flying downwards, dealing 30%, and starts winding a punch. They then cinematically bounce off a road, dealing 4%, and Kunkes intercepts them as they fly back up with a tremendous metel punch, instantly KOing and dealing 300%. 840% total. Animations Stage Entrance - Kunkes digs himself out of the ground and then kicks dirt over the hole to cover it up. He then pumps his fist, ready to fight. Up Taunt - Kunkes flexes in multiple poses, grinning. Left Taunt - Kunkes’ fists briefly enter Metel Mode and he bashes them together while leaning forward. Right Taunt - Kunkes puts his hands on his hips and smirks. Down Taunt - Kunkes backflips, faces the screen, punches twice, and then performs a Kung Fu pose. Idle 1 - Kunkes clicks his neck, then holds his fist in front of his face. Idle 2 - Kunkes grips his fists, then performs a quick fist pump. Palette Swaps Default - Kunkes has red hair/fur, white gloves, and red/yellow/green/gray shoes. Red - Kunkes has maroon hair/fur, red gloves, and maroon/red/red/gray shoes. Blue - Kunkes has navy hair/fur, white gloves, and blue/white/white/blue shoes. Green - Kunkes has green hair/fur, light brown gloves, and green/dark green/brown/light brown shoes. Other 1 - Kunkes has blue hair/fur, white gloves, and red/red/white/white shoes. Other 2 - Kunkes has white hair/fur, navy gloves, and navy/maroon/red/black shoes. Unlockable - Metel Kunkes - Kunkes has red hair/fur which is smoother with a metallic sheen, red gloves, and red/orange/red/white shoes. He also has light gray dye on the ends of his ‘hair strands’, which are more rigid, his eyes are black with yellow pupils, and the spikes on his knuckles are replaced with triangular shards of metal. Gallery Kunkes angry.jpeg|This is Kunkes today. The fact that he's still a virgin after 5 seconds of life angers him. Metel Kunkes.jpg|The picture that Metel Kunkes is based on. Trivia *Kunkes has two brothers, Sliver and Snoic. Sliver has gone mad, but Snoic is somewhere having sweet, sweet dinner with Amy. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Powerful Beings Category:WTF Category:Memes Category:Poopers Category:Sex Gods Category:Policy Category:Shut Up Already Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Pirates Category:Assassins Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Canadians Category:People with Long Hair Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Poop Rats Category:Dat Page Category:Master Assassins